New Hope
by e.brewer777
Summary: TRIBUTE to Jacob Black. I feel sorry for him after eclipse. Jacob wants to kill himself after Bella chooses Edward over him. But before he has a chance, he imprints on someone else. Someone completely unexpected...forbidden. Jacob's POV. R
1. Abandoned

**Chapter 1: Abandoned**

I wondered if she knew what she was doing to me when she chose that bloodsucker over me. She thought we could still be friends…Ha! I should have known I shouldn't have gotten involved, but it was too late. Ever since that night on the beach…

Edward was all wrong for her. When he abandoned her like that, he nearly killed her. I was the one who kept her smiling. I wish she had realized then, that she loved me. I couldn't help but wonder how different it would be if she had.

I really wished I wouldn't think about her so much. I wish I could just focus on my feet running below me. Sam had told the rest of the pack to stay human for a while, and let me be by myself. He should have known I was going to take advantage of it. I would instantly know when one of them changed back into a werewolf, and when they did, I would change into human. I didn't want them knowing my thoughts, knowing where I was, what I was planning to do.

I couldn't live without Bella. There was no way on God's green earth that I could go through the monotony of life without seeing her smiling face looking up at me. I didn't want to, couldn't, wouldn't. The pack could manage with one less team member. I wasn't much of the crew anyways. All I did was mope about, crying hopelessly about unintelligible things. It would make things easier for everyone if I were gone.

"_That's not true, Jacob! This pack would be a mess without you! Please don't do this to you…or us!"_

I quickly transformed into the sad human that I was to get rid of Quil's voice in my head. I had to be smart about this. They could find me if I wasn't quick.

I began sprinting at full speed, ignoring my hunger and thirst, ignoring the screaming in my legs. I wouldn't stop until I was hidden among people. It would be harder for them to track me there.

It seemed like hours before I even came to a hint of civilization. In reality, it had been maybe a half an hour. _Weak_ I told myself. _No wonder Bella chose that leech over me._

I had to stop this. It wasn't healthy. But could I help it if she was the reason I was depressed? That she was the reason I was about to take my life?

I slowed my pace as people began to stare at me. They saw me as a gigantically huge man. They might have known my depression by the expression on my face, but that was all. Nobody knew me for what I really was here. If I stayed too long, they would remember me and be able to identify me to the rest of the pack if they showed up. I felt like a criminal.

I had to get some food in my stomach though. I felt like I could eat a cow or two. I just needed something to eat, and then I could leave. No big deal.

I knew I had enough money for all the food that I needed. I had sold the Rabbit for some cash. I despised the car now; I had worked on it when _she _was around. When _she _was encouraging me. Nobody could have expected me to keep it after all this. I had made if for _her_.

I spied a hotdog stand on my left and a casual restaurant on my right. I contemplated on which one I could order at and be less conspicuous. I decided that hesitating in the middle of the street was worse, so I turned left and headed for the sign that plainly said, "Hot Dogs".

"Can I help you?" the man behind the stand asked without looking up. He was putting his money into the register from the previous customer.

"Um, yes. Can I have twenty hotdogs?" I didn't even bother to add a please in my outlandish request. I wasn't kidding when I thought I could eat a cow.

The merchant's eyes grew wide in astonishment and he dropped the change in his hands. When he saw what I looked like, his jaw dropped. He caught himself and quickly and closed it again. His voice was shaky now, but he made an attempt at being kind. "Uh, I only have seventeen hotdogs that are made right now. Last minute party plan?"

"Yeah, that's it. I guess three people will be left out." I wasn't doing a good job at staying inconspicuous.

"Okay that'll be thirty-four dollars." The cashier smiled. This must have been more than me made in a day. I handed him two twenties and waited for him to give me back the change. It didn't really matter anyways. It wasn't like I was going to need the money later. But I felt safe with the extra few dollars in my pocket. "Do you want any ketchup or mustard on any of them?"

"No," I replied. That was just going to take longer. He handed me back my change and then handed me a hotdog, one by one. I could fit seven in each hand, but that wasn't enough. I still had to fit three more.

"Ah, shoot," the man said. " I have a garbage bag if that would help." It wasn't a very appetizing idea but maybe it would make me less noticeable. Like I was carrying a souvenir I bought from a store, rather than carrying a million hotdogs.

"Okay, thanks," I replied. He opened the bag and I emptied each hot dog into it. He gave me kind of a strange look, but I ignored it and walked off. As soon as I was out of anyone's sight, I stuffed three hotdogs in my mouth at a time. I didn't even bother to savor it. I could enjoy the aftertaste later, but all I really wanted was to ease the pain in my stomach.

Now I had to take care of another dire need of mine before I could leave. I needed water.

I walked out of the corner I was hiding in, and searched all around me for a convenient store. I saw someone walk out of a clothing store, carrying a few shopping bags and a white box. It didn't strike a nerve or anything until recognition filled my whole being.

I swiftly turned around. There would be a convenient store somewhere else. I could find much needed water somewhere else.

"Jacob?" She caught me mid-stride. I gulped as I turned around to face her.

"Yes, Bella?"


	2. Rushed

**Chapter 2: Rushed**

"Jake! I can't believe I ran into you! What are the odds?" She looked truly ecstatic to see me. This wasn't going to help. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I've been trying to get _over_ her…

"Mhmm," I replied grumpily. I was counting the seconds until the conversation would be over.

"I'm so glad I saw you! We almost missed each other!"

_That was the idea, _I retorted in my head, making tremors of rage shake through me. I tried to think of happier things so I wouldn't transform out her in public. Which was hard to do with Bella Swan standing just inches away from me. I nodded.

"Are you still mad at me, Jake? I thought you said we could be friends no matter what happens."

"I can't be friends with you when you have a bloodsucker for a boyfriend!"

"He's my _fiancée," _she corrected me rudely. As if I didn't already know _that._

"Can't you see, Bella? I wouldn't be able to control my anger! I would hurt you, or kill him!" The thought of sinking my teeth into Edward made me smile. It was a very appealing idea.

"This isn't fair!" Her lips pushed out into a pout. I wanted to slap her right there for being so ridiculous.

"Life isn't fair, Bella," I teased with disgust in my voice. "Now , if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave and go calm myself down."

I half turned around when she stopped me. "Wait Jake! I wanted to ask you something! I wanted to ask you if you would come to my wedding. I want you to come…"

I absolutely_ hated _her for tormenting me in such a way. _Just breathe, _I told myself. The tremors were shaking my whole body now.

"Goodbye, Bella. Best wishes. And I hope he bites you so we can kill _all _the Cullens!" This time I turned around and sped off, not allowing her to interrupt me again. I gasped when I realized what I had just said. She would be a Cullen too.

Maybe if she were a vampire, I would prefer it if she were dead. But it didn't really matter, because now I wanted more than ever to be dead.

How stupid could she be to invite me to her wedding? Couldn't she see what this was doing to me?

I was shaking everywhere and I couldn't control it any longer. One second I was Jacob Black, and the next, I was a mangy, stupid werewolf. Why did she have to show up and ruin everything? Now the others would know where I was again and know what I was planning.

"_Jacob Black! She's not worth it. She's just as good as one of them leeches, and you don't have to do this!"_

_Leave me alone! I'm serious! I just want to think about things!_

"_Jake, we're not stupid. We know what you're going to try to do. We're coming to get you now," _came Sam's voice. No! I couldn't let Sam see me! He would be so disappointed in what he saw.

I focused on calming myself, and was able to change back to a human. If I were going to do this, I would have to do it right. I had to get far enough away from here, and take into consideration how quickly I heal. If I were able to get my vital organs, there would be no way I could recover from that.

So I set my mind on what I had planned ahead, and tried to think of happy times. I couldn't risk changing back to a werewolf if I were going to actually succeed. The others were already getting closer; I could sense it. I needed to find something fast. I needed to steal a car.

I smiled as I pictured what car I might be fortunate enough to steal. An image of the Rabbit popped up in my head, and I almost lost control again. It wasn't safe to think about _that _car. It wasn't safe to think at all.

I saw a car pulling up in my peripheral vision, and I turned around to look at it. Of all the cars that could pull up, it had to be that one! It was a stupid, shiny Volvo, with a desperate, bloodsucker's girlfriend behind the wheel. What was her issue?

She skidded to a stop right next to me, and rolled down the tinted windows.

"Jacob, can't we talk about this? Don't you remember? I love you too! I can't stand seeing you like this!"

I scowled at her innocent face. "Yeah but you chose _him _over _me."_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, and I felt a sudden shock flow through me. I did love her, with all my heart. It was just really hard to see her reject me in such an awful way. She knew how much I detested vampires. I'm a werewolf for crying out loud! But she was the idiotic one who had to fall in love with two different types of mythical creatures, who just so happened to be mortal enemies.

I could feel my eyes tearing up as well, and I inwardly cursed at myself. This wasn't the way I wanted to react!

"Bells, you know I still love you, but it breaks my heart to look at what you've become. To look at what you _will _become. I need some time. I need time to think this through. Can you please just give me a chance to allow my thoughts to settle?"

Her face looked shocked at my change of emotion. I heard her gulp loudly, and could tell she was fighting the flow of tears that were rolling down her face.

"Of…of course," she answered in a shaky voice. "Of course I will. I'll just uh…se you later then…bye Jake." She didn't even wait for me to respond, making the Volvo roar to life, and she sped off soundlessly.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. She wouldn't bother me anymore. I could now happily die, getting those words off my chest. I told her that I still loved her, but I needed time. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would be what she wanted to hear. Better than telling her that I was going to kill myself. And much better than clinging onto the hate and bringing it to my grave.

I dismissed all thoughts of her from my head as I decided against stealing a car. Who knows, maybe I'll wind up running into that leech next. I certainly wasn't going to have _that._

The town I was in wasn't very large, so it wasn't long before I escaped to a new one.

It was already starting to get late, and I was tired from all the running. If I could just have a peaceful night somewhere hidden, I wouldn't have to worry about being found by the pack…or worse…Bella.

I was getting ready to retire for the night when I smelled the most awful scent in the world to me: the scent of a vampire.

There was only one thing I could think about. Revenge. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't kill Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, But I could kill any of the other vampires I just so happened to run into.

I allowed myself to change into a werewolf again, not even stopping to worry about what might happen with the rest of the pack, or if this gave them a chance to find me.

I think the vampire must have smelled me too, for she walked out from where she was hidden to stare me down. And it all happened so quickly.

There was no more hate left in my heart. She was beautiful beyond belief; more beautiful than any person, or vampire, that I have ever laid my eyes upon! Her luscious, reddish-brown hair curled around her face in a very becoming way, and her eyes were a light gold ocher. Which surprised me because the vampires I knew all had crimson eyes, other than the Cullens of course.

_What am I thinking? _I scolded myself. _She's just like the rest of them! A bloodsucker! A leech!_

Somehow, it didn't matter to me. She was who I had been waiting to meet my entire life. My inner conscious was screaming at me for being so foolish, but I didn't care.

I had just imprinted.


	3. Confused

**Chapter 3: Confused**

She must have been startled by the change of emotion on my face, because once she noticed the admiration in my eyes, she was gone. I stared in the direction she had taken off, and felt my mouth drop in awe.

Could this really be happening? Was it even possible to imprint on a vampire? I hadn't even realized in the shock of everything, that I was still a werewolf.

_That must have really freaked her out_, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

I didn't know what else to do, so I started following her. It was harder than I thought, even following her scent. It got even more difficult as I began listening to the thoughts of the rest of the pack.

"_Jacob, this can't be good for you. You'll never see her again!" _came Quil's voice.

_It doesn't matter, _I argued back, _I just imprinted. You can't tell me to stay away…that would be…just wrong._

"_Jacob, come back. We'll help you with this whole thing," _Sam insisted.

_No! I'm going to go find her. Maybe she will listen to me…maybe she will even like me. _I smiled at the thought. Her brilliant golden eyes danced behind my eyelids.

"_Jacob, you need some sense knocked into you! A vampire? Seriously? She's your only enemy!"_

_Hmm…that sounds familiar…"my only love sprung up from my only hate" _I was really amused about my comparison to Shakespeare's play. _Romeo and Juliet did it, why can't I?_

"_You're not funny, Jacob. We're almost there. When we meet you, you will soon come to realize how foolish this all is."_

_I_ _didn't choose my imprint. I'm sorry if it doesn't make you happy, but it's not about you!_

"_It is very much about us. You can't hang around us if you've got a vampire at your elbow all the time! Don't turn traitor, Jacob!"_

_I'd hardly call it traitor. Again, I had no choice. Don't judge me._

"_You have a choice Jacob. You can't be part of this pack with _her _hanging around. Tell us when we see you what you have decided." _

Sam's warning knocked a little sense into me. Of course, I had involuntarily fallen in love with my only enemy. But what could I do? Could I forget it all and try to live peacefully again? Impossible!

I knew I couldn't avoid the pack forever though. They were just around the corner, and about to confront me. I had to decide quickly.

When you imprint with someone, it's more than just being in love with them. It's stronger somehow.

And if I decided to find this lovely vampire, there's a chance I might be able to forget about Bella. I still loved Bella, but I knew I had to get over her.

Once you've imprinted, there's no forgetting that person for as long as you live. So could I even try to live on with _two _heartbreaks? I don't think I would be able to live on at all. I would probably just end up killing myself anyways.

So did I want to live or die?

Suddenly, the thought of death didn't sound so appealing. It did when Bella ripped out my heart and tossed it aside, but I had a new reason to live.

And I didn't even know her name.

I saw Sam and the rest of the pack emerge from the shadows. I had made my choice, but I wasn't prepared for how hard it was going to be to say what I wanted. Sam would be so disappointed.

Sam changed back into his "human" self, and then the rest mimicked him. I did as well.

"So you've decided?" Sam asked, and I realized that I had already told him my answer. Just by thinking it through.

He knew that I had reason to back it up too, so I felt even better about my decision.

I just nodded my head in answer.

"All right, then," he sighed. "I'm truly sorry, but you too, must stay off La Push. It's too dangerous, and unless you want her killed, you'd better abide by the new rule. _You _are always welcome to come back if you change your mind. Until then…"

I tried not to let the words hurt me. I had just been banished from my home.

"Billy?" I managed to whisper in a raspy voice.

"He'll understand," was all he said, and then he turned around, leading the pack back where they came.

I was free.

But there was a problem…her scent was gone.

How was I going to find her now? And even if I did find her, what would she think of me? She might even decide to kill me!

But even then, it would be better than trying to live without her.

I morphed back into a werewolf, trying to pick up her scent again. Sighing, I silently listened to the pads of my feet scruff across the floor in swift movements.

It was hopeless. I gave up, and wrapped myself into a ball, hidden on the side of the street.

Maybe I wasn't so free after all.


	4. Dreamed

**Chapter 4: Dreamed**

I decided to give up on my idea of finding her. Even if we met again, the sight of me would disgust her. And how could I betray Bella like that? _Not like she hasn't betrayed me, _I bitterly told myself.

But I still loved Bella, and I wasn't about to act like Romeo. I hated that play, and that character for what he was. Romeo was in love with a girl who was becoming a nun. She was _off limits._ Just like Bella.

But then, as he's grieving, he sees Juliet for the first time. And what does he do? He falls in love with her! Love at first sight! And what's more? They are _rivals_!

I shook my head and frowned as I realized how similar Romeo and I really were. It disgusted me, for I always detested his character. _Maybe I am that despicable, _I mourned.

I decided that staying alive was _out._ However, I had one thing to take care of first.

I began running the way I had come, the way Sam and the pack left last night disappointed by my choice. I felt guilty for that, but I didn't want to think about that. The only emotion I let flow through me was revenge. I ran as far as I could until it was unsafe to be a werewolf. With the first glimpse of a human, I transformed, still sprinting half naked into the populated streets.

I humorously waved at the guy in the hotdog stand, and he looked at me quizzically before shyly waving back. I chuckled to myself for being able to find humor in my present situation.

I had to be honest with myself though. I was giddy with delight at the thought of what I was about to do. The corners of my lips pulled back into a devilish grin as I sprinted on.

Pretty soon I was in the same familiar forest that I was trying to escape from not too long ago.

I mentally remembered the date Edward mentioned in the less-than-satisfactory note he decided to give me. I remembered how surprised I was by how soon they were going to get married!

_Oh well! _I thought happily to myself. It was only more convenient for me this way! Now I wouldn't have to wait before I got my revenge! I was going to crash their wedding! The mental image of the horror on Bella's face made me smile. No, I wasn't one for cruelty, but I couldn't deny how pleased it would make me feel to ruin their wedding after she ruined my life!

When I was out of sight I turned back into a werewolf and listened to Embry's pleading voice.

"_Seriously Jacob! Please reconsider!"_

I skillfully ignored him, and eventually Sam told him to knock it off and leave me alone. They were shunning me until I changed my mind obviously.

For some reason, this made me crack up, which sounded very strange coming from a wolf. It wasn't a laughing matter. In fact, it was downright depressing! But the excitement of what I was going to do lifted my spirits. Even though my best friends kicked me out of my home, my love abandoned me, and I imprinted on a vampire, who most likely hated my guts, I could still see a positive side to it all.

_It will all be over soon, _I told myself. The wedding was Saturday, and it was Wednesday. I could wait that long. Couldn't I?

I only had one problem…where was I going to stay?

Going to Charlie crossed my mind, but even though he was a family friend, I couldn't risk running into Bella. So that idea was definitely _out._

I found this little patch of open space among the trees and decided it would do. The night was already creeping up into the sky, and I enjoyed the sight of the stars sparkling, giving off their own light in the darkness.

I was hopeful as I thought about my recent mood. Maybe I was my own light in the darkness of the situation. Although thinking about death could hardly count as being a light, I still allowed myself to hope. Hope that it would all work out.

I closed my eyes and quickly drifted to a sleep. However, my dreams were not as pleasant.

I dreamt of Edward first, mocking me and laughing in my face. Grabbing Bella by the waste and kissing her with so much passion it made my blood curl.

Then the pack came up behind me and started pushing me around. Sam was the one who ushered the last push, and I went falling off the same cliff Bella jumped off of ages ago. The waves crashed all around me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Bella was the only one I could see now.

Her face was contorted with hate, and she was leaning over the edge of the cliff, glaring at me like everything was my fault. Her hands were stiffly on her hips, and she spit in disgust.

A huge wave swallowed me under the water, and when I finally managed to get back to the surface, Bella was gone. In her place was the vampire I had seen earlier. Her face mimicked what Bella's was like.

I swam to shore, hoping to run away from her loathing face, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. They were going slow, no matter how hard I pushed them.

She was there in a flash, but her features were smoothed out. She looked at me seductively, and I almost lost my balance, my knees were buckling so badly. I gasped as she crept closer, and I realized what she was about to do. My whole body froze in shock, as her lips touched my neck.

She bit me and was gone as quickly as she came. I was on the floor, shuddering and clasping at my throat. Tremors shook through my whole body, and as if I changed into wolf form, I was a vampire.

The nightmare ended there. I jumped up, my heart accelerating, and I brushed the sweat off my brow. I shuddered as I thought about the climax of the dream. I hadn't even thought becoming a vampire was possible for me. I didn't even have second thoughts about ever becoming one of _them._

_It's just a dream_, I told myself. _No, it was a nightmare. But you've had worse._

I really doubted that what I said was true, but I tried to find comfort in the lies I was telling myself.

_I really am going crazy, _I thought.

A wave of nausea flowed through me and I curled into a tight ball. I tried to think of more peaceful things while I attempted to fall back asleep, but sleep would not have me.

It seemed like it had been two hours by the time I finally gave up.

I glanced up at the sky, wondering why it was so dark. The stars were dim and barely shining, and the moon was engulfed in darkness.

"A new moon," I muttered to myself. "Just perfect."

It was surprising how drastically my emotions had changed in the last couple of hours. And even the night sky failed me.

_I hate my life, _I mourned in despair.

**A/N: hey! I'm living! I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but I was so excited about my other story getting finished, I had no time for this one. Poor Jacob : Anyways, I'm sorry that these chapters are always so short. I'll try to make them longer ;)**


	5. Crashed

**Chapter 5: Crashed**

Sometime in the middle of the night I managed to fall asleep. However, I wasn't very well rested when I finally gave up and started walking again. I tried to remind myself that it was Thursday, and the wedding would come soon enough.

I decided to stay in the little meadow I discovered, and tried to keep my thoughts away from the dream. The day passed by slowly, and I managed to drift in and out of sleep throughout it.

When the sun was starting to come down, and it danced along the horizon, I was too awake to try to sleep again. "Twilight," I muttered to myself, looking at the beautiful display of the sun.

I shivered as I remembered the legend my grandfather told me about the twilight. It was the safest time for vampires. All of the natives had to be cautious at this time, and beware of the "red eyes." I gulped back the fear that was always there when I thought about the legends of the hungry monsters that came out of the trees and bushes. I only knew now how real it all was.

I heard my stomach grumble, pulling me back to reality, and allowing me to realize how long it had been since I had last eaten. I laughed when I thought about the scene I had caused at the hotdog stand.

I tried not to let my mind wander to the later events of that evening. I decided to check out some restaurants in Port Angeles, remembering how much money I still had, to fill my empty stomach. As I ran through the dark forest on my way to town, my thoughts strayed to that forbidden face.

I thought about what would happen if I encountered her in Port Angeles, and the idea excited me. I sprinted more eagerly as I approached the city limits. I walked casually along the streets, trying to ignore the fact that I was half naked. I decided that I would need to purchase a shirt for the wedding. Not that I wanted to look semi nice for _their_ wedding, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to make a _complete_ fool of myself.

I smiled as I considered how I was going to ruin their wedding. I could just make a mess; push tables with buffets on them over, throw the cake at guests, and such. But then I thought about that one pixie looking vampire, and decided she would know if I was planning to do that, and she would plan ahead for it.

I forced myself to stay undecided, so that bloodsucker wouldn't have the slightest clue of what I was going to do until it was too late. It would make it all more enjoyable. I had decided though, that I was going to go to the wedding, and I allowed the vampire to take whatever she wanted from _that_ bit of information.

I knew that I had to wear a shirt to be accepted in the restaurant, so I found a clothes shop first. I picked a simple green shirt and a button up blue and white striped shirt. The fancier one was for the wedding, though I still had no idea why I even bothered to show the slightest effort of dressing up.

By the time I was done, it had gotten quite a bit darker, and I was fortunate enough to find an open restaurant. I walked right in without bothering to look at the name, after slipping on the green shirt.

I was immediately seated at a small table for two, and handed a menu. I stared at the seat in front of me and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if the vampire were there, sitting across from me. I knew she couldn't eat human food, but I still longed for her presence. The feeling of loneliness brought in a wave of depression, and I blinked away some unshed tears. Would it be too much to ask for some type of companion to keep me company? I hadn't even glanced at the menu by the time the waitress cleared her throat and welcomed me. "Welcome to Bella Italia. Is there something I can get you?"

I recoiled at that familiar name and shuddered in horror. This was just too much!

The waitress must have seen the shock on my face, for she shyly shifted her weight from side to side uncomfortably. "I'll give you more time," she finally said, and she turned around swiftly and nearly ran to the kitchen to hide.

I considered getting up and leaving, but I didn't know if any more stores were open, and I certainly couldn't go another night without eating. I decided I would stay, and ignore the name of the restaurant. It wasn't like Bella had actually been there, and even if she had she wasn't there now. I looked at the menu and picked the biggest entrée they had.

A different waitress came to greet me in a couple of minutes. She seemed braver and more experienced, and I tried to put on a smile while ordering five plates of the entrée I picked. Her eyes widened slightly, but she soon nodded and gave a flirtatious grin before writing it down on her notepad.

"You hungry?" she asked without looking up. The smile was still showing on her face. _Obviously, _I said in my head, a bit annoyed, but I smoothed my features and made my face look kind.

"Very," I said humorously.

She giggled and added shyly, "Anything to drink?"

"Just Coke," I answered.

She nodded, and with one last look at my face, she was gone. I laughed quietly to myself as I thought about her flirting attempts. She was an attractive girl, but hideous compared to the vampire I imprinted on. Soon the waitress was forgotten, and I fumbled around in my head for a name that seemed to suit the vampire.

The only names I could come up with were those of ancient Greek goddesses, and even those didn't seem to suit her. I gave up on the matter and sipped the beverage that the waitress brought out. In about an hour, my huge pile of dishes were carried out and placed in front of me. I slowly took a bite of the steak, waiting patiently for her to give me privacy, attempting to savor the mouthful of meat. Eventually she did leave, but she seemed unsatisfied. I just figured they were impatient to close the restaurant, and at my pace, they probably wouldn't get out for hours.

When they were gone, I couldn't stop myself from devouring everything in sight hungrily, and still wanting more. The same waitress stumbled out about ten minutes later, looking at my progress. When she saw it was all gone, she stifled a gasp and asked me if I wanted anything else. I told her the four desserts I wanted to try, and she hurriedly brought them out. To my relief, they were huge servings.

I thanked her earnestly and ate everything greedily. When my stomach was finally full, I paid the bill and tipped generously. The waitress seemed thrilled by my kind gesture. I thought I heard her boast to the other girl who was too afraid to take my order.

Eating so much always made me tired, so I gladly ran into the deserted streets and changed into my werewolf form. I ran speedily along the same old road that led to the same old forest. It would have been harder to find the same patch of trees that I slept in before if I were still human, but my sharp nose picked the place up. I fell asleep quickly after I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep during the mid afternoon. I didn't understand how I could sleep in so late, but I was just relieved that I didn't have any more nightmares. I felt well rested, and excited by how close the wedding day was. It was already Friday.

I sat up and stretched my aching legs, which were burning from all the running I had done in the last few days. I was glad I saved the simple shirt before I turned into a werewolf. I put the shirt back on even though I was boiling from the unusually high temperature, and the naturally high body temperature of a werewolf. I casually walked over to the small stream that was rippling quietly and sipped soundlessly. After quenching my thirst and washing my face, I strolled away from the little meadow and began jogging.

I ran for hours before I finally gave up and headed back to the meadow. The sun was crawling down the horizon, and I sat down in the long grass, sighing contentedly. It felt so nice to stretch my muscles and exercise them completely!

I hoped that the exercise would make me tired again, because sleeping was an easy way to pass the time. I thought I had succeeded when I slowly started drifting to unconsciousness, but a sickly sweet smell pulled me back to my senses. I jumped up, and the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood up.

It wasn't the beautiful scent of the only lovely vampire I knew. It was a Cullen. And not just any Cullen: Edward Cullen. I growled instinctively and almost got up to leave but I decided to stand my ground. I was here first, and I wasn't going to be driven away. I heard raised voices, and I listened more intently to what was being said.

"But Edward, I want to see him!" came a whiny voice.

"I know but I'm not sure if that's smart. I don't know if he wants to see you."

"He must not feel too bad about everything right now! I mean, Alice said she thinks he will come to the wedding!"

"Bella, I wouldn't push it. Give him some time. Besides, we can't be sure it was Jacob she saw. She knew it was a werewolf because she saw some sort of emptiness bumping into people at the wedding, but it could be any of them. It could be Seth, I mean we are friends now."

I mentally agreed with Edward, wishing with all my might they would turn around and head back where they came. I imagined Bella's pouted face, and realized that Edward would consent to anything she wanted. And she wanted to bother me… _great…_

I heard her noisy footsteps plunging through the foliage towards me, along with a quiet Edward following along hesitantly behind her, and knew that Bella had gotten her way again.

When I first saw her, her eyes were filled with excitement and love, but I didn't let that get to me. I glared at her and then stared at my thumbs playing uneasily with my green shirt.

She sat down right next to me, ignoring the fact that I obviously didn't want to see her. Edward awkwardly stood where he was, gazing off into the distance.

"Jacob, so I heard you were coming to our wedding," she said excitedly.

"Yup, that's the plan," I answered dryly.

"I'm really glad because I had someone there that wanted to meet you. Her name is Iris. I think you'll like her." Bella giggled bubbly and smiled warmly.

"I don't need you playing matchmaker, Bella. I'm not looking to be interested in anyone right now." _Can't you tell her to butt out? _I asked Edward, knowing he could read my mind. He slightly nodded once and cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh Edward! You heard what Alice said! I'm so excited for him I just can't help it!"

Edward frowned and whispered quickly and quietly, "Don't push him. He'll find out soon enough." I guessed that I wasn't meant to hear those words, but my sensitive ears picked it up easily.

_Take care of her, _I told him, trying to keep my thoughts away from what I just heard. He nodded again, more visibly, and picked Bella up to her feet.

"It's time to go, love." I winced at his casual use of the word, and tried to hide the internal struggle, but Edward caught it. He tried not to make it obvious, but I already knew.

"But this is _our _meadow! We were planning on spending time together before the wedding!"

"Bella, don't be so selfish. You have a bed to sleep in. Besides, you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow. It'll be a big day and Alice will be sure to pamper you with unnecessary things."

"I wish I didn't need beauty sleep. I wish I could be a vampire and be just as beautiful as you are." I winced at that too. How could she wish for such things?

Edward seemed to wince as well. Either he wasn't too fond of the idea of her becoming a vampire, or he was aware of what the words meant to me and felt sorry for me.

He slung her on his back without another word and took off. Right before he was gone in a flash, Bella flashed me an anxious glance.

When they were gone, I sighed heavily. What could they mean by what they said? And who was Iris? I decided it didn't matter. I wasn't going to actually be introduced to the new person anyways, because I was going to crash the wedding before Bella was able to do anything.

It took me a long time before I finally fell asleep again.

When I woke, it took me a while to remember where I was. When I remembered where I was and what day it was, I hurriedly jumped up and grabbed the buttoned shirt. I was late and I had barely any time to get there. I carried the shirt in my mouth as I ran to the ceremony in werewolf form. When I was as close as I could get without being seen, I changed back to a human and threw the shirt on.

After I was done buttoning it on, I looked down on myself and realized that I had put the buttons in the wrong holes. I cursed grumpily to myself as I hastily unbuttoned the stubborn buttons and put my shirt together properly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled, attempting to calm myself down. I walked in to where the ceremony was, feeling self conscious about my casual attire.

I looked at the extraordinary sight before me in awe. There were white and red roses _everywhere_ and ice sculptures shaped as swans. The chairs looked medieval, which added an appealing feel to the atmosphere, and the sky was overcast, but not raining. No doubt the prediction of the small one, I thought to myself.

I stepped back, blinking in amazement, and ran into someone from behind me.

"Hello Jacob Black," came a shrill voice that sounded very pleasant, and I recognized it as the pixie fortuneteller.

I turned around and greeted her politely.

"Bella obviously can't talk to you right now, but there's someone she wanted you to meet."

I gulped loudly as she turned around to go fetch the person she was talking about. My eyes strayed to my feet, and I wondered why I was acting so nervous.

"Here she is," Alice said calmly. "Meet Iris."

I looked up at Iris and my jaw dropped in amazement. It was _her_.

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write anything. I went on vacation to Washington (which included Seattle, and FORKS!) After that I went backpacking and when I was finally back, my internet was down. Sorry for the lame excuses, but that's why I haven't been writing. Anyways, I'll try to write as much as possible, but it will be hard with school starting up again and marching band eating away at my time. Don't hate me too much! :D**


	6. Saved

**Chapter Six: Saved**

It was two weeks before I decided to visit Bella again. She was back from her honeymoon and as much of a vampire that she ever would be.

"It's good to see you again," she said warmly, embracing me with her wintry arms. I was so surprised on how easy it was to be with her now. There was no more lust, no more bitterness. Iris was the only thing that mattered to me now, and Bella was going to help me find her.

"Ditto," I smiled back with a cheeky grin. She giggled, and it was almost like it had been when we were only friends. _Almost._

I remembered back to the wedding, and my cheeks flushed. I had embarrassed myself greatly when talking to Iris. Who knew that it was the last time I would see her.

Alice walked in, looking glum. "What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly. Alice pinched her nose and faced towards me.

"You keep messing up my visions!" She hissed. "You used to give me headaches. But now, all I can see is you! I can't see anything else, which includes Iris! I wish I could have that void back!" She sighed heavily and scowled once again. "This sucks!"

I almost laughed at her proclamation. Her evil glare made me choke it out. Bella's face contorted with worry.

"So you can't see Edward? You can't see if he'll make it back safe?" This statement didn't even sting me. Thanks to Iris, I'm a better man.

"No. I can't see _anyone_ but this _mutt._" Alice threw her hands on her hips dramatically.

This time I couldn't hold back the laughter. What a Drama Queen! "Well!" she exhaled. "I'm glad _someone_ finds it funny!"

"Sorry, Tinkerbell, I can't help it sometimes. You vampires are all into drama."

"Excuse me, but I thought I was trying to help you find your lady." The corners of her mouth pulled up in a wicked grin. "I don't have to be so nice."

"Okay, okay, enough already! Can't we all just get along?" Bella was always trying to play the peacemaker. I was so glad that she was only my best friend. I loved her, but there were no longing emotions anymore. She was like a sister to me now…_ Way weird._

I apologized to Alice and said that I appreciate all her help in finding Iris. And then, Jasper walked in. There were too many vampires at once, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. They had a huge house, and I chose the bathroom that was the farthest away from everybody.

The walls were all so _white. _I wondered how long it took them to make this house look the way it did. This half bath was decorated with white seashells, and there was a painting of a little boy and girl holding hands on the beach, with their backs turned from the viewer, on the wall. It made me smile, seeing such innocent love portrayed in simple art.

I turned on the water and let it run cold. It tingled when it touched my fingers, just like Bella's hug had earlier today. The hot and cold cancelled out, and left a certain feeling that I couldn't quite understand. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss a vampire, to hold one in a loving embrace. I shivered at the thought. I couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if I ever did find Iris, and if she could ever love me in return. My arms suddenly had Goosebumps, and I stared at them in disbelief. I hadn't felt cold in _so _long. It was almost a shock to feel it now, but it was also wonderful.

I splashed cold water at my face, and the tingling continued all throughout my body. I turned off the water and wiped my hands and face in their black towel. I caught my reflection in the mirror, and liked what I saw there. I looked almost happy, which gave me hope. _Maybe I will be happy again, _I thought to myself, _maybe sometime soon._

The door burst open, and before I got a chance to complain about the lack of privacy, I saw the agony on Bella's face. Alice stood next to her and she cursed to herself.

"Damn, it's like when I get too close to you, Jacob, now the visions return back to you!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice saw something…something about Iris!"

My thoughts raced as I imagined all the possibilities of what could be wrong with _my _Iris. Warmth ran to my cheeks as I realized that I now thought of her possessively.

"Jacob, Iris is on Quilute land. The werewolves are going to kill her, most likely. I still couldn't see them clearly. It was like her fate disappeared along with her. There's no knowing what's going to happen. I don't know, she has mere minutes, I think. All I know is that they're going to ambush her."

She talked so quickly that I almost couldn't understand her. My head suddenly felt dizzy, but I pushed myself to the other side of the house, where the front door was. Bella was already there, opening the door for me. Once my feet crossed the opening, I attempted to change into my wolf form, so I could tell the tribe to back off. I was almost excited too, because now I knew where she was. I just had to get to her before Sam and his pups did.

For some reason, I couldn't change forms. I tried again, and again. "What's going on?" I screamed at the trees.

"Jake! Why aren't you changing?" Bella yelled at me. "You can't get there in time in human form!"

"I _know_ but I just can't! My body won't let me! It's like I never was a werewolf!"

Bella gasped but quickly recovered and threw me on her back. I bet it was a strange sight for anyone who might be watching, because I was twice her size, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to Iris, and this seemed to be the fastest way. She ran so fast and so easily that I could hardly breathe.

Just when I was finally getting used to this weird piggyback sprint, she stopped so suddenly I felt my heart lurch.

"What the hell, Bella, get us there fast!"

"I can't Jake, this is the treaty line. You have to go alone now! Hurry!"

I jumped off of her as quickly as I could and started sprinting, not caring about the ache in my head. When I got about 500 feet away from the treaty line, I felt tremors run through my whole body. _"Yes!"_ I hissed.

Suddenly it was as easy as it had always been. One moment I was running on two feet, and the next, I was on four paws. I grunted with the exertion, because I picked up speed, and followed my nose to Iris. She was so close! I heard feet to the west, and knew that the pack was on the way. _No!_

I looked back but couldn't see them following me. When I looked where I was going again, I put the brakes on fast, in order to stop myself from colliding with her. Her glorious hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs feathered around her face. I almost couldn't breathe when I saw her beauty.

Somehow when I had stopped myself from running, I caused myself to slip, so I now lay on my back, staring up at her while she gazed quizzically down at me. Her golden eyes seemed gentle but fierce at the same time. She looked more curious than menacing at the moment.

The pack appeared and I rolled over and onto my feet.

"_Jake, we told you not to come back here with her." Sam's words bit._

_I didn't bring her here, she _came _here. And I'll take her elsewhere, if you just give us some space! _Sam growled and the hackles on his behind rose. His teeth showed through and his ears pricked back.

"_You know the consequences. You're not one of us anymore."_

_Sam, when did you become a dictator? I am one of you still. If I wasn't then why can I still hear you in my head? _Sam whined as I continued. _You know I had no choice when I imprinted on her. She's a part of me now. Would you really destroy her because you feel betrayed by me?_

The rest of the pack slowly bowed their heads in sorrow. Sam held his ground, but relaxed a little. _"I can't just let this go, Jake. This wasn't supposed to happen."_

_Sam, maybe it's the way of the future. Maybe vampires and werewolves were meant to live together in harmony. _I almost laughed at my joke, but Sam didn't find it amusing. _Seriously bro, would you like it if the pack threatened to kill Emily? _

Sam almost lost control. His growl almost hurt my ears.

_Exactly. Please, leave now. I will take Iris past the treaty line where she can't bother anyone here._

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt, Jacob. You love her, but will she ever love you back?"_

I whined but did not reply.

"_Fine, we will leave, but be careful. We love you Jacob."_

They left, one by one, looking almost as glum as if they were sent on the "Trail of Tears". I changed myself into a human again, and turned around to see Iris' reaction to what had just happened. To her, it must have been like an eerie silence, but she probably understood the gist of what happened.

Suddenly she giggled. That was not a reaction that I expected, and I loved her for it. I looked at her questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you might want to put some clothes on," she said in that soft, silky voice of hers.


End file.
